


Misconceptions, Revelations

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, no nothing happens, yes it does start Weiss down the path of White Roses, yes its all an innocent misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss the healthy teen is embarrassed to overhear a very 'busy' sounding Ruby.</p>
<p>Then Blake chimes in, and the Schnee's heiress's day quickly goes to hell in a hand-basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions, Revelations

Weiss was a second away from opening the dorm room door when she heard it.

A very familiar voice…. in a very  _unfamiliar_  state of desperation.

Leaning closer Weiss tried to get a hint of the mess she was going to walk into this time. What in Remnant was Ruby doing now? It sounded rather taxing, whatever it was-

Wait. Was Ruby  _moaning?_

“Ahh… ahhh…!”

Yes, yes she was. And the room should be empty right now, their other teammates dispersed to the library and training ground lest Weiss had seen, so Ruby would be enjoying some rare time alone…

Weiss felt her face heat up.

She should go. Now.

She should get as far away from here as possible. Somewhere she couldn’t hear the husky edge to Ruby’s voice or imagine what it might take to draw that kind of reaction from her partner-

“Hah- hah- ahhh Blake  _please!_ ”

_BLAKE!?_

 “Just a little bit longer.”

WHAT.

“MRrghh, I don’t- don’t think I can last-“

No.

Weiss must be hallucinating-

Ruby and Blake? Ruby was with  _Blake?_ Ruby was making those sounds because of-

**_NO!_ **

“You’re doing fine Ruby. It will be worth it, trust me.”

“I  _do_  but- Ohhh come on just let me-“

_No no no no no-_

The door rebounded off the wall as Weiss slammed through it, her heart and head burning with rage.

“WHAT BY GRIMM ARE YOU TWO  _DOING!?_ ”

“-have a cookie! Blake please- hah- They’re gonna get cold!”

There were tears in Ruby’s eyes as she watched the confection hover before her, just out of reach.

“Five more push-ups and you can have the whole plate.”

Blake didn’t even look up from her book, one hand holding the cookie in front of Ruby’s face as she rose and fell to the rhythm of the younger girl’s exercises.

She was sitting on Ruby’s back.

She was sitting on Ruby’s back while the younger girl did push-ups.

“You’re almost at three-hundred, quitting now would just make you feel bad.”

“Rrgh-“

Blake ignored Ruby’s growl and glanced up at the new arrival.

“Sorry Weiss, did you say something?”

Weiss stood in the open doorway. Her head felt like the shattered remains of a bomb that had just gone off and been hastily reassembled.

Ruby was here, with Blake, making  _those sort_  of noises….

… Because she was doing push-ups and wanted a cookie?

“…… no.”

All the rage and heat drained from Weiss like adrenaline leaving after a battle.

“It’s nothing, I was just…”

She staggered a bit ( _from the sheer force of relief to which she would never admit feeling_ ) and tried to cover it by leaning casually against the door frame, arms folded for good measure.

“What  _are_ you two doing anyway? Ruby, can’t you train in the arena like a normal person- or at  _least_ be a bit quieter? I could hear you right through the door!”

“Aaaand just what did you think you where hearing, hmm? You looked pretty interested for a moment there, before going all ‘Rawr!’ and crashing your way inside~”

Weiss screeched and spun as Yang Xaio Long appeared at her elbow- How did a bright yellow giant manage to sneak up on people like that!?

The blonde was wearing the most revoltingly evocative of smirks, and at the sight of it ( _oh good god this is Ruby’s older sister and I’m the same age as her and we’re both older than Ruby and she looks a lot taller than usual today_ -) Weiss could only splutter in panic.

“What- I- No! I was only- Are you trying to suggest that-“

“Pawh!”

With a thud Ruby collapsed, her limbs twitching from the workout she’d just gotten.

“Now… I gets… a cookie?”

Blake set her book down with a smile and leaned forward to pop the cookie into Ruby’s mouth.

“Yep. Good job, you averaged about thirty-seven push-ups a minute.”

“Mmph!”

Chuckling at the muffled reply, Blake slid the plate of sweets closer, then shifted to straddle Ruby’s waist.

“Want a quick rub-down?”

Weiss felt herself stiffen as Blake’s hands grazed along Ruby’s sides, sliding up her tank top to settle on the younger girl’s sore shoulders.

Ruby gulped her third cookie whole and turned a little to offer an appreciative smile.

“That would be  _amazing_. Thanks Blake.”

“Anytime.”

A strange straggling noise came from Weiss’s throat.

And of course  _now_  was the moment that Ruby had to notice her partner’s presence.

“Hey Weiss! Hey sis- Uh, Weiss? Are you okay?”

Weiss was many things at that moment. ‘Okay’ was absolutely not one of them.

“You look kinda tense…” Somehow just the feel of Ruby’s silver gaze was enough to make Weiss blush again, hotter and redder than ever before.

“… Want me to give you a quick one once Blake is done with me? I’m good at it I swear- Yang says they’re what helped her get top grades in middle-school fighting class!”

“They suuure did. Wanna give my sis’s magic hands a try yourself, little Miss Schnee?”

Yang’s smirk was now a full-blown evil grin, and it was all Weiss could do not to squeak at the pictures that suddenly flooded through her head-

“N-no, thank you Ruby.”

Her partner’s name burned its way off Weiss’s tongue.

And apparently Faunus hearing really was better than a human’s, because Blake’s bow gives a twitch and now she’s  _also_  eyeing Weiss with entirely too much curiosity-

She has to escape- to  _leave_. She has to leave before anything else ridiculously normal ( _emphasis on the ridiculous_ ) tricked her into imagining-

Things she was most certainly  _not_  imagining- That definitely did not involve Ruby-

Ruby who was watching Weiss from the floor, eyes soft with worry.

Her carelessly cut hair was even more wild and disheveled than usual- Making Weiss’s fingers itch with the urge to run through those locks, see if they would get caught in snarls or slip between strands smooth as silk-

Oh good lord what was she  _thinking!?_

“I… Excuse me, I’m afraid I left something somewhere. And I should really go fetch it before it’s stolen by someone…”

Weiss turned tail and did her best not to sprint back down the corridor, blazing with humiliation as Yang’s knowing laughter rang in her ears. 


End file.
